nrvnqsrfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Notes Dictionary
鋼の大地 count 1999 hagane no daichi Land of Steel A planet that died. A globe that reached its end. A world where living things can't live. The name of the world in the present time. It's not its official name, but a nick name passed down between the people who live in the corrupted land. Like the name Land of Steel indicates, a large part of the continent are now wild lands that are torn apart, covered by a tainted gray colored cloud. Food can't be grown, and the atmosphere is no longer suited for the animals. To put it in a human species way, a drastic end of a century. But even after the mother planet died, the humans were able to live on with its developed civil technology. Even the planet's end where people once imagined, couldn't bring an end to mankind. 亜麗百種 a-ray a-ray hyakushu Hundred Subspecies Next generation primates that were created by the human species who used up all the planet's resource. They were modeled after the living things that used to exist on the planet. They were modified/enhanced in order for them to survive on the corrupted planet. There were numerous branches to the A-rays, and they were categorized into about 100 major species. From 1 to 10 consists of only one type of A-rays each and not a mass. Some carry the genes of humans and they look like us, but a large part of them are mix/evolved form of various creatures and primates. 人間種 liner ningenshu Human Species Human race on the Land of Steel. Evolved form of the old human beings who adapted to this world without changing their shape. They technically belong to the A-rays as well. They were able to adapt and live on today's environment, but they still don't carry any ability more than a normal human being. They are building a country in order to reconstruct their old civilization. Cease-fire with the Hundred A-rays. 大戦 Tale taisen The Great War After the death of the planet, there was a war between the survived human race and the Hundred A-rays. Mankind in order to survive, and the A-rays to rule the world. Under the Six-Sisters who united the unmassed A-rays, the human race were on the verge of defeat. Near the end of the war, mankind created the Knights and the Human Species, and it further killed the planet that's already dead. There was no victor to this war. It was interrupted by an intruder that suddenly appeared and nearly wiped out both sides. 騎士 Liner kishi Knights Life form that received an even stronger effect from the drastic environment. They wield a special weapon called the Demonic Swords. Aggressive species that can fight the A-rays equally without any support of firearms of the old age. There are currently 78 Knights enlisted. 魔剣 arms maken Demonic/Magical Sword The name of the weapon that Knights carry. All human species born in this world are effected by Gin. Babies born with a large amount of Gin in them shape it as if it's their bones during their lives, and when they reach adulthood, it is laid outside their body. Because it is created with the unanalyzed entity Gin, it is able to cause various effects and its power is strong enough to be considered a weapon. Only few humans can shape the Demonic Swords, and those who carry a Demonic Sword powerful enough to be used for war are considered as Knights. Only one Demonic Sword exists per Knight. ジン "Ether" Gin Space dust. Name given to all the harmful and unpredictable particles generated from the planet that lost its function. Although it is harmful to humans, sometimes it gives an unique effect to their body, and some call it Ether. The Hundred A-rays, Human Species, Knights, are all new species created by this Gin. The energy transfer rate of the Gin scattered in atmosphere is incredible, and it resulted in a new level of warfare that was never possible on this planet. With A-rays who can take in Gin into their body and Demonic Swords crystallized by Gin, all the weapons of the old age became useless. 人間 Last-Seed ningen Humans Human species who hasn't received any modification, or their descendent. Since they are no longer able to survive on this planet, it is said that they are on the verge of extinction. In order for humans to live outside, they need support from medication or machines. They can't directly inhale the air, nor can they eat the food made in the factory because they raise the physical ability too much that they become poisonous. They are rare, but have no value. 空が、昏い sky sora ga kurai The Sky, it's Dark. Sky covered by clouds. The thick layers of cloud hides the sky since the great war. It doesn't mean the sky is gray; they just can't see the sky. 天使 Guardian Angel tenshi Angel Artificial angels within the Hundred A-rays. The 20th species within the 100, but it is equal to the top 10 just considering its power to destroy objects. A mass that protects a single A-ray species. The original is an angel in the largest religion of the old age. A human type that has a pair of bird wings. Aggressive species that uses the absorbed heavy particle that scattered in the atmosphere after the world got destroyed as its source of power. アリストテレス [ Ultimate ONE] Aristoteles 8 Life forms that appeared near the end of the war. Unknown existences. Not only their appearance, but each of their biology differs significantly. The reason they used this name is a mystery, but the origin is probably a scientist from the old age. Considering mankind and A-ray as their enemies, they repetitively attacked them indiscriminately. Mankind were broken their platform completely, and the hundred A-rays decreased in number significantly by them. After the Great War was over, they slowed down their activity by the sea of clouds that covered the sky, but they still continue to slaughter the living things on the planet. Since then, the human species and the A-rays ceased fire, and till they destroy the common enemy, they grouped themselves together as the human race. 六人姉妹 saving system to earth rokunin shimai The Six Sisters At the time of the Great War, beings that ruled over the Hundred A-rays. It's said that they look just like humans, and that all six looked like witches in a fairy story wearing a black hat and riding on a broom stick. Each one of them carried an ability that surpasses all the hundred A-rays. Near the end of the Great War, the youngest sister, "Judge" was defeated by a Knight, but her death cry tore apart a continent. The whereabouts of the remaining five is unknown. 黒いアリストテレス type:jupiter kuroi aristoteles The Black Aristoteles An Aristoteles that appeared in the western continent. A black giant several dozen kilometers in size. Its form was pretty close to a human. It was actually a group of black photon gas, and theoretically its size can expand infinitely. It carries a unknown core in its center that can only be described as an artificial sun, and the gases are emitted from this object. Of the 8 Aristoteles, it eliminated the most living things. The western continent went on an all out battle, and it wiped them out without a scar. ... Although there's probably no such thing as a scar to this Aristoteles. After this incident, a team of Knights were sent to the western continent. After a fierce battle, it was sliced into half by the demonic sword of Knight Edem, the Slash Emperor. The chopped artificial sun went berserk and burned the whole western continent. 十字架 type:saturn jyuujika The Cross A cross shaped Aristoteles that is 3000 meters long. It's outer shell is composed of an illuminating mineral, and there's nothing else. This flying object fires a rain of light to the ground from its body. The rain is a cross shaped electric impact that is a meter long, and it explodes as it hits the ground, annihilating the living things around it. There are variations to this cross shaped light and some causes an earthquake that tears apart the earth as it lands on the ground. The crosses struck on the ground are just like tombs spread about on the wild land. aka the Flying Fortress, it seems to be the leader of the Aristoteles's that are on the planet. ブラックバレル Longinus Black Barrel A black rifle that the Gun God uses. Created by a mineral that counters all Gin, it's a weapon that is feared by life forms that carry any slight amount of Gin. But because all living beings that exists in the world are affected by Gin, it is impossible for them use or even touch it. The God killer gun. If the target creature is stronger... in other words, the more Gin it carries, the more powerful the bullet becomes. ...Today, only the rare species that weren't able to evolve and doesn't carry any Gins can touch this gun. 空が、赤い sky sora ga akai The Sky, it's Red. The Sky in this world. Above the gray sea of clouds, there is not a blue, but a red sky. It's not because of a pollution, but from the blood of one of the Aristoteles that appeared near the end of the Great War, Type-Pluto. In order to not let Pluto enter the planet's atmosphere, the Six Sisters fought it and killed each other at the same time, and its blood covered the whole planet as a result. The gray cloud is said to be a shield that the Six Sisters placed. Within this red sky, the two Aristoteles that are prevented from entering the planet is floating like fishes that swim in the sea. 天の亡骸 type:venus ten no nakigara Heaven's Corpse An aristoteles estimated to be a thousand meters long. It appeared after the Great War and was flying in the sea of clouds. Its shape was never confirmed by anyone, and its details was unknown. A life form that had a pair of wings, and compared to the other Aristoteles's, it was close to this planet's species According to the records, it was shot down in the mission by the Knights in the 83rd year of the new calendar, and it fell somewhere on the continent. Originally, it was a life form that lands on the earth of a planet, rooting itself, and spreading its spore as it eats away the planet. It can also be described a gigantic carnivorous plant. ...It was put to an eternal sleep by the Black Barrel. 銃神 GODO jyuushin Gun God ..."His" nick name given upon the mission of the "Bird drop" Some sarcastically called him a god imitator. A rare pure human. He excavated the Black Barrel from a sealed area, and made it his gun. Died during the intercept mission of Type-Saturn. アリストテレス ONE Aristoteles Life forms that came from the other planets. They were the strongest life forms on their respective planets, and each of them had the power to wipe out all the remaining living beings in this world. The name Aristoteles was given by the humans, and they have no such things in the first place. The Aristoteles don't fight each other, and they just freely fly around killing things. Several Aristoteles among them contacted mankind learning about this planet's concept of "knowledge". After Type-Saturn, who received orders from their respective planets and sent it to the others, got eliminated, they entered a final war with the human race. タイプムーン Type-Moon It didn't appear in Notes, but it said in an interview long time ago that it's a secret boss in Notes who carries the Demonic Sword, "Real of the World" (True World?) Category:Angel Notes